haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Maïssade
]] Maïssade (Kreyol: Mayisad) is a commune in the Hinche Arrondissement, part of Centre Department in Haiti. It is a rural area with a population of 43,138. Maïssade's central location positions it as a portal town to many of the port-, sea- and mountain-side villages peppered throughout this centralized region. Business travelers find Maïssade a convenient drop-off point from where they can range in a multitude of directions to neighboring villages. About Maïssade, one of the Twelve communes of the Central Department, derives its name from 'Maisal', meaning "Land full of corn". Its date of elevation to the rank of municipality is not specified. Geography Maissade is located at 19.1766° N, 72.1387° W. According to the IHSI, this commune has a total land area of 288.43 square kilometers (111.36 square miles), of which 187.17 km² (66%) is rural, 93.61 km² (32%) is suburban, and 4.78 km² (2%) is urban. It has a district and three communal sections. It is bordered on the north and northeast respectively by the communes of Saint-Raphaël and Pignon, on the east by the city of Hinche, on the south by the town of Boucan-Carré, and the west by the Artibonite Department communes of Petite-Rivière, Dessalines, and Saint-Michel. Its inhabitants bear the name of Maïssadien. The commune of Maïssade is an interior commune, its dominant terrain is the plateau and its climate is normal. With an area of 5 km2 (2 square miles), the center of town - La Ville de Maïssade, has a density equal to 2,852 inhabitants/km2 (6,817 per square mile). Communal Sections Demographics Economy and Investment Economically and financially, the municipality of Maïssade is under equipped. It does not have a bank or a credit union. It has a restaurant and two marketing cooperatives. At the time of the survey, it didn't even have a gas station. Two pharmacies and a photography studio were inventoried in the commune. The local economy is based on the cultivation of sugarcane, coffee, cotton and fruit. The breeding and harvesting of honey is practised in many hives. Lignite is extracted in the area. A laboratory study was done to establish the technical feasability of producing domestic cooking briquettes to be .. rketed in Haiti, from the Maissade lignite reserves of that country, which are high in both ash and sulfur and not yet mined. It was found that acceptable briquettes could be made from rlaissade char, pyrolized and :ompacted with a molasses-lime binder and the addition of bagasse to improve strength and burning rate. Molasses, lime, and bagasse are all produced in Haiti. Sodium nitrate was added to enhance ignition, and bcrax as a wetting and release agent. Standard, "pillow-shaped" briquettes were successfully produced on a standard, double roll briquetting machine. The recommended process sequence and equipment selection are virtually identical to that used to produce standard U.S. barbecue briquettes from North Dakota lignite. The heating value of the Maissade briquettes is lower due to their high ash level, which may be acceptable if they can be produced at a cost per heating value comparable to wood charcoal, currently used in Haiti. The high sulfur content, mostly in organic form, presents no problem, since it is tied up after combustion as CaSO4 by the unusually high calcium content of this lignite. Detailed analyses of Maissade lignite and its mineral components are included, as well as a preliminary plant design and capital cost estimate, for capacities of 10,000 and 50,000 metric tons per year, and for a smaller pilot plant. ]] Tourism Maïssade serves as an example of the potential remote parts of the country have for becoming tourist attractions off-the-beaten-path. Besides agriculture exports and industrial parks creating more jobs, developing new tourist destinations will increase Haiti's revenue base. Private investment in the hospitality industry will also create more chances for the residents to work and put food on the table for their families. Infrastructure Transportation The municipality of Maïssade is not well equipped. Its streets are unpaved and in bad shape. At the time of the survey, the roads that connect the city to the communal sections are made of earth and those connecting the communal sections between them are only trails. Education The Ministry of the National Youth and Sports Education is represented in the municipality by a school inspection office. Three kindergarten, several private primary and four secondary schools were counted. Several Literacy centres were also inventoried in the commune; However, there is no higher school or university. Health In terms of health, the municipality does not have representation from the Department of Public Health and Population. On the other hand, five health centers managed by NGOs and a public dispensary were inventoried. The medical staff consists of: a physician, nurses, Auxiliaries and a laboratory technician, for more than 44 000 inhabitants. Utilities The commune of Maïssade has four rivers, abundant springs and Artesian wells and some public fountains. Only the city of Maïssade is electrified by means of an electric motor, the frequency of supply averages 21 hours per week. Security With regard to administrative and judicial infrastructure, the municipality has a sub-Commission, a Peace Court and a Civil registry office; However, there is no prison. Culture Religion In the field of Religion, nearly 104 churches (chapels and temples included) have been inventoried in the commune of Maïssade. The Baptist churches (59) are predominant, then come the Pentecotistes churches (22). Organizations Three political parties have representation in the commune of Maïssade. For the rest, popular organizations, peasant groups and women's associations are almost all grouped together in the Peasants Papaya Movement (MPP). Communication The municipality of Maïssade has no radio station, no newspaper/magazine or television station. A telephone service implementation project was underway at the time of the investigation. The municipality has a postal office and the distribution of the mail is done by the person in charge. ]] Leisure In terms of Culture and leisure, the commune of Maïssade has a private library, there is no museum. The parish Hall serves as a theatre room. Football (soccer), volleyball and basketball are the sports practiced in the commune. There are certainly grounds for football and volleyball, but they are in bad shape. In addition, there is a night club, a well-maintained public square and a cave. Neighborhoods Sources Lignite http://pdf.usaid.gov/pdf_docs/PNABJ683.pdf 02-mbs.jpg 19968166_1493306293_199_funddescription.jpg people-ww0013.jpg pic_13083.jpg slideshow29_2.jpg 01-mbs.jpg 15-mbs.jpg 19968166_1494871750_473_updates.jpg 6935379749_2884ff210e_o.jpg ecsa.jpg pic_13084.jpg 72524040.jpg pic_84.jpg Michael Vedrine Category:Centre, Haiti Category:Hinche Arrondissement Category:Sugarcane production Category:Coffee production Category:Cotton production Category:Assorted fruit production Category:Honey production Category:Mining production